


Enjoying Branch

by GhostRequiem



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Relapse, Romance, These two make me so happy ok, True Love, some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRequiem/pseuds/GhostRequiem
Summary: It's hard being the Queen of the Trolls, especially when all Poppy wants to do is spend time with Branch. How will she breach the subject of the next step between them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this is my first jump back into fanfiction after some awful experiences some years ago. I've been devotedly following the fandom and I'm so in love with many of the stories and authors on here, I thought maybe since I was inspired by all you lovely folks, it was time to add my own. Please pardon errors, I'm working on cleaning things up.

Poppy was exhausted. It had been a several weeks since she had been crowned queen, and it seemed there was never ending list of tasks. Between arranging a truce for the Bergens and her people, moving the trolls from their tree in the forest back to their original tree, and getting everyone settled in, it had been a dawn-to-dusk (and often into the late hours) job. Of course, they made time for singing and dancing, they were trolls after all! But since she had been crowned Poppy had found that she hadn't gotten much time with Branch. 

She smiled to herself at the thought of the still-grumpy troll as she took the stairs two at a time, down to Branch's new home. Old habits died hard and he certainly had not wanted to live in a pod high up in the tree with all the noise and excitement. He had compromised though, and brought his Pod near the base of the tree, very similar to that of his bunker. Now, instead of hiding away underground, Branch had made a sensible home in the grass and roots. Despite not being able to spend time with him, Poppy knew that Branch had been busying himself by helping all of the other trolls with their handiwork. It seemed that 20 years of isolation and taking care of oneself had left Branch with all sorts of useful skills, so he was uniquely suited to assisting the move process. He was still the most practical of the trolls, and she had seen him helping build pods, dig tunnels, and various other carpenter-like building activities around the Troll Tree. 

As she approached his pod she smiled to herself at the old "Go Away" mat at the front of his door. It seemed that he hadn't stopped being the cranky Troll that she had come to love. She and Branch had tried to sit down and discuss where things were going in their relationship, but his jobs and her duties had kept them apart. Tonight, she had managed to finish one of her meetings early, and had hoped to surprise him with an evening together. Poppy took a deep breath and knocked gently at his door, knowing his aversion to loud sounds. When no response came, Poppy knocked a little louder, frowning slightly. Still no answer. She tried the doorknob and it turned easily into her hand. Her eyebrows shot up into her pink hair, as this is unusual for the private, security-loving troll. Concerned that something was wrong, Poppy slipped inside, quietly looking around. 

As she was about to call out into the house she heard a noise from the back. Curious, she followed the noise, as it was something that she had never heard before. It sounded like Branch, but was he in pain? Her hurried steps brought her in the direction of the bedroom. Having spent much time with the observant troll, Poppy knew that his keen hearing should have picked up on her entrance and her shuffling feet, so she was surprised to see him laying back on his bed, eyes screwed shut, mouth open and panting. She was about to say something when she heard him quietly moan her name. 

Poppy's eyes widened as she took in more details in the dim light of his bedroom. They locked on to his open, gasping mouth, ticking down his throat, lingering on his collarbone, and his muscular shoulders. Her eyes eagerly followed trails of sweat down his chest and broad torso. Male and female trolls were built differently, but especially Branch and Poppy. She was willowy and thin. Flexible. Years of independence and living a hard life at the outskirts of the village had left Branch broad, well-muscled, and strong. He wasn't built at all like the male trolls she had seen, who had sculpted their physique on purpose. His body was built from hard work.

Poppy felt a fluttering in her stomach, as she realized that she was unable to tear her eyes away from visually inhaling the sight before her. Branch's wide hand was fisting the sheets, clenching and unclenching. His other hand, though- and at that moment Poppy had to stuff her hand in her mouth to keep from letting out any sound. His other hand was wrapped around his thick member, already slick and throbbing. 

Branch let out another low moan from the back of his throat, and suddenly the room was too hot for Poppy. The tempo of his hand increased, his hips bucking off the bed. Her name escaped his lips, whether in reverence, or as a curse, she couldn't tell.

"Come with me, Poppy," Branch begged quietly, and her knees gave out on her. The thump of her hitting the floor broke Branch out of his spell. His eyes snapped open, staring at her. As soon as his brain registered what was going on, he let out a startled yelp and threw himself backwards, tumbling off the bed. Poppy couldn't help herself and started to giggle. 

"Branch, are you okay?" She called softly, smiling but concerned. She took a few steps into the dim room, trying not to scare him further. He was desperately trying to untangle himself from the blankets, yet keep himself covered at the same time. As she reached down to try to help him, he scrambled away from her, stumbling back to the floor. Poppy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and it came out a laugh. The tension and heat inside of her bubbled up and out. Branch was looking anywhere but her, a horrified expression on his face. As Poppy reached for his hands to try to reassure him, she saw his fingers start to turn gray. Immediately she was on the floor with him, her hands on his face, bringing her forehead to his.

"No, Branch, I wasn't laughing at you. Well, I was, but that was more from your graceful descent." She jabbed, trying to get a smile out of him. 

The gray did not recede from his hands. His eyes flicked across the room, wide and scared. He was trying to control his breathing, and Poppy realized that he was struggling with a panic attack. She grabbed his hands in her own, touching forehead to forehead, nose to nose.

"Branch, breathe with me. In. Hold, and out. Hold." Poppy counted to five on each 'hold' and slowly Branch regulated his breathing. Poppy could feel his pulse slowing down through her fingers. He slumped, his head resting on Poppy's shoulder. He let out a quiet sigh, shaking. 

“I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I came in to surprise you since I had time this evening. I wanted to spend a quiet night with you.” Poppy soothed, her hands letting go of his and finding his hair. He froze as soon as her fingers wove into his hair. Poppy enjoyed the softness of his ultraviolet strands, and hoped the intimacy of touching his hair would calm him.

“I'm not going to hurt you. Not now, not ever.” She left one hand in his hair to stroke along his scalp and back of his neck, and let the other hand trail down the sides of his face. Looking down, she saw a navy blush cross his cheeks. 

“Talk to me Branch,” Poppy whispered. She pressed her lips right above his ear, knowing there was no way for him to avoid listening. “I'm right here. You're here with me. Branch, please focus on my words. You're turning grey.”

At that his head snapped up, hastily checking his hands. The gray had slowly been disappearing, and Poppy took his hands and kissed each finger with a smile. As soon as she got to the hand that had been on him only moments before, she realized that she could taste him. Her face flushed red, and he realized the same, fighting to snatch back his hand from her. She held on, and with an exaggerated slowness, took one of his fingers into her mouth and swirled her tongue around his finger tip. Branch let out a choked moan. 

“Poppy, stop,” he gasped. She obeyed and waited for him to gather himself. “I-I'm sorry you h-had to see that,” he stammered.  
“Don't be,” she said softly, her grin turning mischievous. “I enjoyed every second of what I got to see.”  
Branch shuddered in response. “You, what?”  
Her grin got even wider.  
“I. Enjoyed. Every. Second.”  
Branch stared, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. 

“Sweetie, you're possibly the most attractive troll I've ever seen. I couldn't look away. In addition, you know that I love you; how could I not enjoy a show of you pleasuring yourself to the thought of me?” Her blush worsened, the frankness of the subject causing some shyness. “Unless, I'm wrong...?”

“No no no!” Branch threw his hands up in a quick dismissing gesture. “I don't think about anyone else, I've never thought about anyone els-” His mouth snapped shut. A frustrated groan came out from clenched teeth. “Ancestors, I wish the ground would swallow me right now.”

Poppy was on a roll at this point. “I can think of better uses of 'swallowing', my dear.”

“Poppy!” His whole face was dark, the blush having crept to his ears. She leaned in to kiss his cheek and nipped at his ear. Suddenly strong hands were on her shoulders and when she caught his eyes, she could see a different expression smoldering there. The fluttering feeling was back, and Poppy continued her gentle nibbling of his downward-cast ears. Branch's breathing faltered, then quickened. 

“...are y-you sure?” his voice came so quietly Poppy almost didn't hear him. 

“Sure that I love you? Yes, I even sang about with you.” He probably missed her wink in the dark.

“That you're r-ready. For th-this. Us. This s-step.”

Poppy stroked the back of his scalp, doing her best to reassure the once-grey troll. How could she express the warmth and devotion she felt filling her veins?  
“Branch, I've never wanted anyone more. Yes.”

Without replying verbally, he scooped her into his arms bridal-style and lifted her onto the bed. The blankets fell away from him and he grabbed at them once he'd put her down, but she touched his hand in way of stopping him. He froze again, looking unsure.

“Please.” She locked eyes with him, her pink to his blue. “I want to see you.”

Nervously, he climbed onto the bed with her, naked. He perched awkwardly beside her until she helped guide him closer, pulling his chin to her and kissing him soundly. She felt him relax under her lips. His hand reached around to the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues found each others', and within moments they had to pull away, breathless. He caught his first, biting her bottom lip with a low growl. It was Poppy's turn to shudder as his voice dropped an octave.

“I've thought of no one besides you, love.” He rumbled. “My one and only.”


	2. Chapter 2

An intense warmth began to fill Poppy. His voice struck chords in her that no other sound had. She felt her thighs squeeze together in anticipation. Branch seemed to be absorbing her reactions and gathering himself before he started planting kisses from her chin down, lingering on her throat and shoulders. Poppy tried not to squirm at the tingling, almost ticklish kisses until she let out a startled gasp; he had returned the favor and nipped at her neck. 

She heard him growl again, and this time she felt his teeth against her skin in a demanding, possessive way. Poppy knew without looking that he had marked her.

“Too much?” His low voice asked, kissing the spot he had just bitten.

“No,” She responded by running her tongue along his pointed ear. “More, please.”

Branch stiffened, going silent for a moment. “...what.”

Unsure, she repeated herself, emphasis in her plea. She studied him, realizing that he was panting, his eyes wild as he struggled to control himself. He suddenly grabbed her, eliciting a squeak of surprise as he pinned her beneath him. His hands flew to the buttons on her dress and with a snarl of frustration, he snapped them and tugged the garment over her head. As soon as her skin was free to him, he greedily claimed her with licks and kisses, continuing his trail downward from before. He lingered over her breasts, looking up to her eyes for her reactions. 

His tongue found her nipples first, then he latched on, sucking and lapping at her. Poppy’s back arched into him, her hand grasping at the back of his head. He released her to continue peppering kisses down her stomach, navel, and hips. His slow worship had sent his queen on fire, her nails scratching and desperately grabbing at him.

Poppy bit her lip as she became wet in response to his adoring exploration. She whimpered, reaching desperately for him, his shoulders, his hair, anything. She felt his lips wander across her calf, and let out a sudden gasp as his nose drew swirling shapes up her thighs. His eyes practically glowed with anticipation as he looked up at her and planted a soft kiss on her womanhood. Her mouth dropped open in a moan as his tongue slid between her fuchsia lips, exploring slowly. He lapped at her wetness eagerly, the tip of his tongue running along her entrance and up to circle her clit.

Poppy cried out in pleasure and fought from arching her hips up and pressing herself into Branch’s face. He responded by spreading her lips with his thumbs and burrowing his tongue into her. He bent his tongue in a “come-hither” curling gesture until Poppy was shaking and her legs were trying to wrap around his head. Upon feeling her thighs squeeze around him, he licked his way back up to her swollen nub, one of his fingers replacing where his tongue had just been. Swirling his tongue around her as she had done to him before, her gasps reached a high, breathy pitch. He increased the speed of his finger and began to suckle at her clit. 

A shriek of what sounded like “OhyesBranch!” tore itself from Poppy as she came, quivering around his finger. He pulled back, licking the corners of his mouth and sliding back to nuzzle Poppy’s neck. He stroked his hand along her thighs and stomach, watching eagerly as she settled from her high. A proud grin had found its way to Branch’s face, and Poppy answered it with a loving kiss to his neck.

“Branch,” Poppy breathlessly pleaded. Her nails had left raised scratches on his back, her own claiming marks. He leaned down to kiss her, letting her taste herself as their tongues met. She felt his head press and stroke along her slit, teasing her most sensitive spot. He pulled back from her kiss, gripping himself and carefully lining himself up. He paused, locking eyes with her again.

“Please take me,” she whispered, answering the question in his eyes. “I want you as my mate.”

“Oh, Poppy...” Branch breathed, his look softening. He gently pressed himself into her, letting her muscles get used to his girth. Slowly, inch by delicious inch, he slid into her hot, velvet grip. Before long, Poppy let out a muffled wail, her head buried into his shoulder. Branch immediately stopped.

“P-poppy?”  
“H-hold on.” She had her eyes squeezed shut, trying to relax around him.  
“You...you’re a virgin?”  
“So are you.”  
“I...was waiting.”

Poppy smiled through her discomfort. Her muscles gripped him despite the burning, stinging pain.  
“I’m glad I waited, too.” She stroked his arm, and slid her hand to his hip, feeling him begin to withdraw. Her hand pressed against his hip, shaking her head. “I want this. I want you. I just...need a moment.”

Branch swallowed, holding as still as possible, trying to control his twitching. He felt her relax after a few minutes, and she nodded. He pushed into her once more, just as slow as before.

After a few breathy, whimpering moments, he was buried completely inside his lover. Branch stilled again, letting her acclimate. He felt her squeeze him and almost lost control there, fighting a nervous buck of hips.

“Okay,” Poppy half gasped, half moaned. “You can move again.”

Branch withdrew at the same pace that he had entered until he was almost out, then pressed back in, drawing a groan from Poppy’s lips. He fought the instinct to slam into her with long, hard strokes and claim her fully as his mate. He wanted to please her; now in their first time together, and every time after. She was his happiness. 

Making sure he was fully inside her, he gripped her hips and rolled her out from under him. Adjusting a shocked Poppy to straddle him, he grunted at the new angle. His hands still steering her hips and thighs, he began a slow, conjoined rhythm; pressing up into her while his hands pushed her down against him. Poppy moaned, her tongue panting out of her mouth as he began to hit a deeper spot. She felt her walls grab and squeeze his girth as he rocked in and almost out.

Poppy gazed down at her partner, her eyes lingering on his heated cheeks, darkened from teal to deep blue across his face. He had his ears angled down and his own eyes were everywhere at once. He was checking his pace, the positions of his hands and legs, always cautious, always careful. With gleeful abandon, she memorized his reactions. She followed a shallow scar across his chin where it skipped his throat and scored his collarbone. She bit her lip when Branch swallowed a moan following a particularly deep thrust. Poppy had thought before that Branch’s singing was the most wonderful thing she’d heard; she was wrong. Her ears stretched to hear every one of his fervent sounds of pleasure.

As the tempo increased, Poppy had nowhere to put her hands. She quickly decided to place them on either side of Branch’s head, leaning down for him to get longer strokes and to reach his lips for desperate kissing. When they came up for air, Branch licked his lips at the irresistible sight in front of him; Poppy’s breasts bouncing toward him in time with his thrusts. 

Teal hands shifted their positions; one stayed locked on Poppy's cheek and thigh, the other slid up to pull her torso in. His mouth sought her round pink curves again, lips softly kissing, mouthing, teasing her nipples. Their rutting changed rhythm and pace, becoming short, strong strokes as more of their bodies were pressed eagerly against each other. Poppy’s hand cradled Branch's head against her as she felt his tongue flick. A tightening, euphoric feeling built in her. Her hips no longer needed his guidance and met down into his thrusts. There wasn't enough of her skin against his skin.

“More,” came Poppy’s high gasp. Branch happily obeyed, switching his suckling and lapping to her neglected breast and slipping his hand down the sweating plane of her stomach to slide along her clit. The pad of his calloused thumb drew loving circles, lines, and even a mischievous heart. With each slick, shock-pleasing shape, Poppy felt her escalation climb too high. Her insides grabbed at him desperately in time with frantic grinding. 

Branch felt her tighten around him and he could barely hold back. He released her nipple with a long lick, murmuring his reverent pleas for release against her skin. 

Poppy’s high pitched, pleased cries of his name were Branch's undoing. 

He felt her orgasm around him, squeezing and pulsing. His legs locked and hips jerked as he shattered inside her. His hips involuntarily pressed against her, burying himself as deep as possible through each shudder and tremor. She clenched him tightly, her arms around his shoulders and head. 

When Poppy reluctantly eased the pressure of holding him, Branch felt lost and immediately closed the distance. He pulled her down fully onto him, ignoring his need to pant and the heat of their spent lovemaking. His hands resumed their pre-coitus trailing and wandering, gently mapping her body with his fingertips.

As he softened inside her, Poppy disentangled herself with a quiet groan of disappointment and collapsed beside him. Branch brushed stray magenta strands from her sweating face and gave her a shaking, adoring smile. One pink knee and thigh hadn’t bothered to move off his own teal leg and neither cared. 

Quiet, tired affirmations of love whispered until each closed their eyes. They left their passioned, messy selves to be a morning worry.


End file.
